Mysterious Sith
The individual, identified only as the mysterious Sith, was first sighted in 17 ABY along with his personal ship, the Phantom. His origins were unknown, as were his motives, and he did not volunteer any information about himself to anybody. He had an apprentice that he instructed in the ways of the dark side Force and, presumably, the ways of the Sith. Very little was known about this individual, and on the rare occassion he made himself known to others, his robes' hood covered his face with such a dark shadow that none could possibly see what he looked like. He went by the name of "Dessel Sadow," though given the combination of the two names, it was highly likely this was simply a monicker to hide his true identity. History Rise of a Sith This man was first sighted travelling the galaxy onboard his personal ship, venturing to several planets across the galaxy that held proven Sith-related points of interest. He was also knowledgeable about staying away from Sith space, knowing about its occupiers. Prior to his treks to obtain Sith relics and artifacts, leading up to his eventual arrival on Nar Shaddaa, the mysterious Sith had acquired an ancient holocron from an unknown location. He frequently accessed the holocron to study its secrets and learn the teachings it had to offer. Visit to Nar Shaddaa The mysterious Sith's first public appearance was on Nar Shaddaa, where he ventured to acquire a command ship with a crew. To accomplish this task, he first secured detailed information on all ships that arrived and were due to depart Nar Shaddaa from a local Customs office. When he scoured through the ships at his disposal, traveling through the shadier sections of the Smuggler's Moon, the Sith Lord was quick to weed out those that would not fit his plan. Once he narrowed it down to several Marauder-class Corvettes and a couple CR90 Corvettes, he visited each ship or, if it was not planetside, the shuttle associated with the ship, hiding himself from the mercenaries that guarded them. It was through this reasoning that he came to a decision. It would be one of the CR90 Corvettes. As he worked his way back to his living quarters, the Sith detected a disturbance in the Force. He opted to investigate, and was soon upon three thugs that had all suffered grievous wounds. Only one had the information he demanded, and the Sith Lord violently ripped the information from his mind. He proceeded toward the one responsible for the fight and, on his way, he manipulated the minds of six thugs to hurt, but not kill, his prey. He watched as the girl he followed was beaten, and finally the Sith Lord decided to step in. He released his control over them, and swiftly dealt with them, posing as the girl's savior. He sensed the Force in her, and decided she would be a worthy apprentice to his cause. However, he had to demonstrate his combat prowess further with his lightsaber, using a group of gang members as his example, to convince her to join him. In the process, he deemed the gang worthy enough to retrieve a transponder code from the Hutts as payment for a particular service rendered to them. The gang did their job well, and loyally, mostly out of fear for the Sith Lord. Afterwards, he ventured to the CR90 and successfully assumed control of the ship as his own, having the transponder code installed. The ship was, afterwards, dubbed the Bloody Hammer. Becoming a Master In the following days, the Sith Lord annointed the girl as Darth Valesca, and sent the ship on a hunt for power. They visited the wordls of Alderaan, Caamas, Telos, Taris, and Korriban, before finally making a trek to the mysterious world of Almas. There, the two Sith searched an ancient fortress on the world for texts that would assist them in their rise to power. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Combat The Sith Lord's extent of the mastery of lightsaber combat remained unknown, but it had been confirmed that he was well-versed in four of the styles of saber combat, infusing them into a powerful method. Combining Makashi with Shien and Djem So, he was able to reinforce a deadly dueling form with that of sheer power. His mastery of Juyo and Shien was combined to allow for highly unpredictable, yet powerful and refined, assaults against his enemies. The Sith Lord also often employed Dun Möch to weaken the spirit of his foe, often winning the battle before it had even begun. Along with his mastery of these styles of combat, the mysterious Sith included aspects from Ataru and Soresu into the mix. He was also known to have learned the maneuvers of many other aspects of lightsaber combat, though his proficiency in such was not noted. While he remained agile in combat, he was also known to be brutal with his methods, and showed no mercy on his prey. The Force It remained unknown what, exactly, the Sith Lord knew of the Force itself. It was confirmed, through encounters with him, that he was more than capable of using rudimentary powers and abilities, such as telekinesis, Battle Precognition and Force Crush. The mysterious Sith was known to use the Force to mask or even completely hide his presence from all but the strongest Jedi. It was also identified that he could use the Force to choke or grip an opponent by the throat, levitating them into the air. He typically used this method as a means of intimidation, and seldom would he dismiss the power before his target was dead. The Sith Lord also employed the usage of Force Lightning, Chain Lightning, and Force Storm (lightning). He was also an expert at inducing fear, horror, and even insanity into his opponent, if their will was weak enough. Similarily, he had the ability to control the minds of those whose will was weak enough, and drain the life away from non-Forcers. Category:Cadden